


Adventure Date; After the Quidditch Match

by philocarine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philocarine/pseuds/philocarine
Summary: Slytherin!Oikawa asking Hufflepuff!Sugawara to ride Buckbeak the Hippogriff together to celebrate their houses victories againts Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	Adventure Date; After the Quidditch Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMarvelousNK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousNK/gifts).




End file.
